ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ixion Cloak
Ixion's Cloak Refresh +2 Regen +2 Magic Acc+5 STR+13 MND+13 INT+13 CHR+13 It is real, waiting for conformation. That's beefy. 13? oh yeah...beefy. i bet its almost impossible to get though. Littledarc Yes its true, AND the item is a 100% drop from what ive seen, everyone i talked to who has killed it has gotten the drop —BioShark 06:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Does it really give +2 to refresh and regen? i'm finding that hard to beleive. It does not have +13 STR or + any STR for that matter, and it is 1/tick. It's also not a 100% drop, but it is very high. Tankjr 05:56, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Its a nice cloak yes, but its a cloak. The "Cannot equip headgear" really changes this piece from a beat-all body for some jobs, into just a filler for better things IN MY OPINION. Again, imo you can make much better use of having 2 slots for gear than just one. Yes it is impressive and I am in no way saying its a bad piece, but there is a better combination for Head + Body in my opinion. I rocky 04:55, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I think people are going crazy about this is because of the fact that it gives Refresh +2 instead of one. Sure it doesn't allow you the ability to wear headgear but for Healers that cant get Refresh +2 off of equipment (i.e. SCH) it is indeed a nice piece of equipment. Zer02325 15:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Some people are saying this is 2 MP a tick, others are saying 1. Someone needs to wear the thing without any other forms of Auto-Refresh and put it into the actual article. --Taeria 19:06, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I own one. It's 1/tick. Tankjr 22:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Can someone tell me what jobs would actually use this cloak? The fact that it cancells head equipment makes it a meh cloak as far as I can see. The only thing that makes it worth-while is the +5 macc. Aside from that, it's no better than errant body/head for most things. I don't know enough about all the jobs that can use it, but it looks like a good piece, but definitely not a must have item. (Unlike cape, which is 1 better than the revered prism cape). :If anyone can give me some good uses for this cape aside from standing around I'd be interested to hear. :I'm sure it does have it's uses, but I just did ToAU42 with a blu who wore it full time and it got me to wondering what us it actually DOES have aside from standing... because that sure as hell wasn't the best use for it. --Blazza 04:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::The potential merits or lack thereof of an item aren't nessicarily relevant for this wiki, but... A lot of what I see in this cloak is "Vermillion Cloak II". Yes, there are better robes that many jobs can use. -Enmity aside, this cloak does in fact provide the same amount of INT, MND, and CHR as Errant body/hat combined. But a Vermillion Cloak is among the most integral equipments for mage enthusiasts, and unless that person also uses Paladin, this cloak is a complete upgrade. Probably not worth the price tag, but if you can get one while aiming for the cape, why not? --Taeria 04:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Drain and Aspir Most people wouldn't realize it but this is a very good cloak for Drain and Aspir because those spells are effected on INT, Dark Magic and Magic Accuracy... NOT Magic Attack Bonus. To me its like the 4th best one. Only ones better is Nashira Manteel, Valkyrie's Coat and Shadow Coat. (These are not much better but you can add head gear to them as well to increase potency and accuracy to the spell to make them a little bit better than Ixion Cloak) "Commit was From Zonther in Unicorn on ffxiah.com" Website → http://www.ffxiah.com/item.php?id=11289 --User:Yamiomi 03/22/2010 Resale Price Hmm, says here that it can't be sold to NPCs, but this NPC is willing to give me a whopping 8,415g for my cloak. Sounds like an awesome deal, too. Should I take it? Anyways, updated the page to include resale price, just in case anyone was interested in cashing in quick >.>;--Ami 23:39, 11 July 2008 (UTC)